For Always, Forever
by CampRockGirl89671
Summary: Not really a Hannah Montana. It's a Trace Stewart and Mandy based on the characters from Hello Goodbye! Merry CHRISTMAS MANDY!


_**Hello people, this**__** is a Trace and Mandy story it has nothing to do with the story line of Hello Goodbye. Just a one-time. Is it full of fluff? I don't know you be the judge!!! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Trace or Mandy or anyone. Except Nicole and Nate so yeah. **_

_**Song: For always, forever by Every Avenue**_

* * *

"_Another late night driving around We're losing sunlight so we head downtown To Woodward off Charlotte Street The old place that we used to meet__..."_

Mandy Evens stared out at the sky. She missed him. She missed him like hell. They used to be the best of friends, both a little unique, the best couple. They used to have secret meetings, stayed up late on the phone, counted down the minutes to see each other. She let him go. She had to. What kind of a girlfriend would she be if she held him back from his dream? A shitty one that's what. Though he was only in New York between the schedule of his band and her schooling they drifted apart. They ended things a year ago tomorrow. The day before Christmas Eve. _  
"We were young and we lived it up But those nights never lasted long enough Looking back we're so naive What happened to the days when we shared our dreams..."_

They would share their dreams. Hers were that her brother would come home to them safe and sound. She would tell him how every time the phone rang she'd freeze thinking it was that _one _call no one ever wants to receive. She told him how she wants him to be proud of her and the way she watched after Nicole. Trace knew about how often Nicole would wake up from graphic horrific dreams about her brother dying. She told him how even though Nate's letters never talked about the bad things and always made them laugh she could still see the pain in the writing.

Trace would tell her about how he wanted his band to make it. How he didn't want to seem like a failure to his family. His family never approved of his musical ambitions. He talked about how he wished her brother would approve of him although they both knew it'd take awhile. He talked about how he wished she and Nicole didn't have to worry about Nate. Most dreams he shared were hopes and wishes for Mandy and Nikki.

Trace never stopped amazing Mandy. He was perfect. He loved Nikki like a little sister, pond in the face of any shit bag that hurt her, tease her about boys constantly, go out and get her coffee and a cookie from Starbucks after she continuously whined for half an hour, he was her brother when Nate couldn't be. _  
"If I could go back now I wouldn't change a thing Oh it feels so good To say..."_

A soft knock caused her to look up. "Hey," It was Nicole.

"Hey Mandz." Nicole said walking in and handing Mandy a cup of steaming hot coco. "Grandma asked me to bring this up to you." She explained.

Mandy smiled at her younger sister. "Thanks sweetie." She took the cup and warmed her freezing hands.

"You miss him that much, don't you?" Nicole asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I do." Mandy confessed. Nicole is her sister, Mandy can't lie to her sister.

Nicole smiled softly. "Would you change your mind if you were given the chance?"

Mandy sighed softly. "No, I wouldn't. This was his shot. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I held him back."

"I get it. That'd be like me saying Nick you can't go on tour because I want you here with Christmas."

Mandy nodded. "The difference, Nick will be home in a few weeks. Trace will never come back."

"Now Mandy you don't know that."

"Him that I love, I wish to be free -- even from me.' Anne Morrow Lindbergh" Mandy declared.

"Love isn't love until you give it away." Nicole contradicted.

"Jane Anouilh: 'There is love, of course. And then there is life, it's enemy."

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Trace Stewart: Now that we're done I'm so sorry."

"That song is not about me." Mandy contradicted.

"How do you know?" Mandy remained silent. "exactly, your turn."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Both girls froze at the voice. "You still argue with quotes? And just for the record: just because you lost love doesn't mean it won't come back."

"Thank you Nathan Evens!" Nikki squealed running over to hug her older brother as did Mandy. "So are you home home?" Mandy asked.

"Guess we made it this far Guess we're doing alright Looks like we made it out alive Yeah we made our mistakes But we followed our hearts Even though we drift apart For always, forever  
Weathered yellow still frames in my head For always, forever..."

Nate shook his head. "I have to go back on January 20th."

"So you got to come home for Christmas and new years?"

"Yup." Nate smiled.

"We missed you." Nikki said hugging her brother tighter.

"I missed you guys too," Nate said kissing Nikki's forehead in a brotherly way. "and," he declared looking over at his sister. "I also missed the letter informing me that my sister became ink R us. Tattoos, Mandy, really?"

Mandy looked down. "Each one has a meaning!" She defended.

"Really?" Nate rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah...do you hate me?" She asked.

"How many do you have?"

"Eight." She answered.

"I don't hate you, just I'm upset you didn't tell me."

"I'm sorry," She apologized.

"It's fine Mandy."_  
"The sun rise would beat us to sleep We didn't wanna go home so slept on the beach Oh the summer never felt so sweet I still feel the sand in underneath my feet..."_

Later that night Mandy stood on the balcony staring off into the sky.

"So," Nate said leaning against the railing. "Want to tell me why you are so moody?"

"I let him go."

"I've been gone for almost a year and a half, you have to give me more details." Nate said seriously.

"Trace, he's my boyfriend, or he was my boyfriend. We love each other."

"Then what happened?" Nate asked.

"He had a dream and I couldn't stand in its way. His band Metro Station got signed he had to move to New York."

"Wait Trace Stewart?"

"Yeah..."

"You're that _Mandy_"

Mandy stared at her brother completely confused. "Nathan what the _hell_ are you talking about?"

"Never mind, I'm tired. I'm gonna go to sleep, goodnight Mandy." He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Night Nate, love ya."

"Love ya too."_  
"Memories of the nights that faded I don't know how the hell we made it Looking back we had everything Those were the days when we shared our dreams..."_

The next morning, Christmas Eve, Mandy woke up confused as ever. What the hell was Nate trying to say last night. How'd he know anything about Trace? Yeah, sure, everyone knew who Metro Station was, 'Shake It' was a huge success.

"_The secondhand kiss of a summer night For always, forever..."_

Christmas Eve went by in a blur. It was nine o'clock at night when Nate handed Mandy a letter. It was short simple and to the point.

_Merry Christmas, hope you enjoy. I love you._

It held a DVD. Curious as Mandy was she instantly went to the DVD player and inserted the DVD. The screen flashed to a video of Trace. What the hell?

(**is the DVD)**

"**Hey beautiful, you didn't honestly think I'd leave my favorite girl hanging on Christmas did you? I hope not. I know that we haven't been able to spend time together in a while I hate that. I hope you don't think that this means we are over because I'm still telling people I have an amazing girlfriend, her name is Mandy and I am in love with her. I miss you, baby.....*yells over his shoulder* MASON OKEN SHUT THE HELL UP! *back to the camera* Mason says hi. Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I'll be home soon. I can't wait to see you and I love you. Oh by the way I changed my cell phone number so that maybe while you've been ignoring my calls. Ok I have to get on stage. I love you Mandy. Give your grandma and Nicole a hug for me and tell Nick that he better watch his ass and treat her right. I may not be right on his ass but I can still fly there in a day and kick it and be back. **

***In background: TRACE DUDE LET'S GO!* I'm comin' Mason! Bye Mandz. I love you more then you will ever know. **

***screen goes black.***

Mandy wiped the tears from her eyes. Now she understood why she was getting calls from a mysterious number. All this time she thought they were over. He still loves her. He still cares. This was the best Christmas gift ever. _  
"Even though some time has passed and we've gone our separate ways No matter how far apart we'll always have our memories..."  
_Christmas morning Mandy came skipping down stair happy as ever.

"Morning," Nikki giggled.

"You watched it?" Nate questioned.

"Yup!"

"He found me when I was in New York for a little bit. He told me to give it to you."

"Aw..." Mandy gushed.

Later that day after they'd opened presents Mandy's phone went off with a text. It read 4 simple words: Turn on Channel 15. (made up channel)

She knew it was from Trace so she did as she was told. She saw Metro Station standing on the stage. This show wasn't streamed live but they were singing live.

"This is a new song called Think of You later," Mason began.

"I wrote it about my girlfriend and I hope it clears some things up between us." Trace spoke into the mic. "So here it goes..."

"**This might be my last chance so maybe I should take it.**

**I just hope you're listening to everything I'm saying. **

**I miss the long drives, the car rides, the bad fights, the good times;**

**The way you make me feel will never leave my mind.**

**Think of you later in my empty room,**

**Where I, I will fall asleep alone. **

**Think of you later in my empty room,**

**Where I, I will fall asleep alone. **

**So, quit your crying, and wipe the tears from your eyes. **

**Cause this is "see you later," **

**I'm into goodbyes**

**Watch the break lights as i leave your driveway. **

**The warm nights, will stay beside me,**

**No matter where i go! **

**Think of you later in my empty room,**

**Where I, I will fall asleep alone. **

**Think of you later in my empty room,**

**Where I, I will fall asleep alone. **

**So this might be my last chance to wipe the tears from your eyes**

**Cause this is "see you later," I'm not into goodbyes.**

**Watch the break lights as i leave your driveway. **

**The warm nights, will stay beside me,**

**No matter where i go! **

**Think of you later in my empty room,**

**Where I, I will fall asleep alone.**

**Think of you later in my empty room,**

**Where I, I will fall asleep alone.**

**Think of you later in my empty room,**

**Where I, I will fall asleep alone.**

**Think of you later in my empty room,**

**Where I, I will fall asleep alone."**

"Well that there sums it all up!" Grandma said.

"It does." Mandy smiled.

"You know," a new voice said. "I hear the entire band is switching branches and moving back to California."

Mandy spun around to see Trace standing in the living room doorway.

"The singer would be into the idea of his girlfriend waiting for him or willing to give him a second chance."

"Well," Mandy said smiling. "I happen to know she loves him very much and would wait an eternity for him to come home to her."

Trace smiled softly at her. "I love you, Mandy."

With that said Mandy stood up and hugged him tightly.

"Well lookie what we have here!" Nate smirked pointing above them. The couple pulled away slightly and looked up to see...what else...but mistletoe hanging gracefully above them.

"You aren't going to break tradition are you?" Nikki asked.

"No way in hell." Mandy declared wrapping her arms around Trace's neck as he pulled into a loving kiss. The only sound heard was their Mandy's family cheering in the background. They didn't care. All that concerned them was that they had eachother again and nothing would change that.

"_If I could go back now I wouldn't change a thing Oh it feels so good To say..."_

"Are you really moving back, Trace?" Nikki asked at dinner.

"Yeah, but I have to find an apartment since I sold mine." Trace said.

"Oh nonsense! You are family!" Grandma declared. "You will live here."

With that everyone looked at Nate for approval.

"You'll stay in separate rooms until I leave. Then I don't care what you do as long as I do not have to hear about it." Nate said casually taking a bite of ham off his plate.

"Thank you." Mandy smiled. _  
"Oh it feels so good...Guess we made it this far Guess we're doing alright Looks like we made it out alive Yeah we made our mistakes But we followed our hearts Even though we drift apart  
For always, forever Endless copper street lamps on my mind For always, forever..."_

"Merry Christmas, Mandy," Trace said before bed that night.

"Merry Christmas, Trace." Mandy smiled up at him.

* * *

_**Songs:**_

_**The song Trace sings is Think of You later by Every Avenue.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed. Mandy this was your real Christmas one shot. **_

_**Love ya sweetie!**_

_**Ash. **_


End file.
